


「房子大」哥哥

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「哥哥喜欢你。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	1. - 01 -

**Author's Note:**

> ooc/逻辑不通/全是bug/请勿联系实际  
> 一辆破破烂烂的小车它歪歪扭扭地开了过去。  
> 反正我是开心了。

-

「喝醉了？」

「喝醉了。」金城在电话那头重复道，仿佛已经看见鹤房因为不肯相信而扬起的眉毛。「快点下来开个门，救救拓実。」

他匆匆忙忙地把电话挂掉了。

鹤房随手把手机往裤兜里一揣，噔噔噔地跑下楼去。打开门之前他想着金城那句救救拓実，已经做好了各种各样的心理准备，门开之后看清了情况，做好的准备却半分也没用上——

「这怎么了啊？这不是没什么事吗？」他挠了挠脑袋，伸手去接挂在川西身上的大平。「他真喝醉了？」

「醉了啊，你看看他……」川西艰难地试图把整个上半身从大平的胳膊间抽出来。「倒也不闹吧，就是黏人……祥生，汐恩来了，你看看啊。」

大平仿佛这才意识到面前多了个人。他慢悠悠地抬起头，脸上泛着一层奇异的粉红，费劲地盯着鹤房看了看，随即拖拖拉拉地把胳膊从川西肩膀上挪走，踉踉跄跄地跌进鹤房怀里。

「汐恩……」他小声咕哝着，又不知道为什么笑了两声。「嘿嘿。」

「你快点带他回去吧，别一会吹了风再着凉了。」川西抹了把汗，艰难地抻着自己衣服的前襟抖着扇风。

鹤房被抱了个结实，大平身上的酒味不重，人却像刚在热水里融化了一半的方糖，又热又黏地贴着他，怎么也扒不下来。他也不知道要怎么办好了，小声叫大平跟着他走，大平果然像川西说过的那样，半分也不闹，只是非要抱在他身上，跌跌撞撞地倒退着跟着他往房间里去。

川西和金城已经掉头往自己的房间走去。鹤房被紧紧地抱着，艰难地往房间里走，隔了半天还能听到川西模糊地说着：「……太黏人了……」

-

「你别——你别动了！」

鹤房说着，眼疾手快地抬起手，第十二次抓住了大平不老实地抬起来的胳膊，再将那条胳膊放回到大平身侧去。大平瞧着像是有点委屈，隔着淋浴喷头洒下来的水看着鹤房，颇有些不满意地眨了眨眼睛，然而鹤房早就在前十一次捕捉他的经验中学会了狠心，拍了拍他鼓起来的脸，转头去拿放在一边的浴球。

他自己用手机搜索了半天，又问了与那城，勉强得到了一个应该先给大平洗个澡的结论。哄大平进浴缸的过程出乎他意料地顺利，把大平身上的衣服全脱掉也十分轻松，唯独到真的要给大平洗澡的时候，他遇到了巨大的阻碍——

现在他理解了川西的话，大平实在太黏人了，恨不得半秒钟都不想离开他，偏偏大平坐在浴缸里，要抱也只能勉强地抱到鹤房的腰和腿，胡乱蹭了几下之后鹤房的裤子也湿了一半，狼狈得令人不忍直视。

他还——他还老是往不该蹭的地方蹭——

唉。算了。

鹤房唉声叹气，对自己没有趁机下手这件事感觉到了发自内心的敬佩。

浴球的系带挂在了沐浴乳的瓶颈上，鹤房扯了两下没扯开，只好把另一只手也伸过去拽。他听着大平哼哼唧唧地在浴缸里动来动去，往浴球上挤了点沐浴乳，刚要回过身，就猝不及防地被淋了个满身湿。

他吓了一大跳，胡乱地伸出手去，刚好碰到被大平碰掉了的喷头，连忙一把抓住。他从头到脚都被淋湿了，费劲地把打湿了的刘海往后撸过去，还在抹脸上沾着的水，却猛然间被热又潮湿的胳膊抱住了腰。

「祥生？」他抹了一把脸，不适地眨着眼睛，低头看在浴缸里半支起身子的大平。大平意外地没什么表情， 只茫然地抬头看着他，脸被热水熏得更红了些，看起来倒像是有点困了。

「……汐恩……」大平模模糊糊地叫着，原本咬字就不是那么清楚，现在听起来就更加含混了。他像是想说些什么，想了半天也没搭上脑子里那根弦，半张着嘴僵了半天，才慢悠悠地吐出两个字：「……好看。」

「什么好看？」鹤房摸着他圆溜溜湿漉漉的后脑勺问。「我好看？」

「唔。」

大平把脑袋往他肚子上一埋，不动了。鹤房难得听他直接在自己面前表达喜欢，耳朵隐约开始有那么一点发烧。他欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了一声，转头去找刚才被他失手扔出去的浴球，刚把身子往后斜了斜，大平就像没骨头一样地从他腰上松脱，往下滑了几分——

热乎乎的唇舌隔着湿透了的布料，缓慢又轻柔地贴在了他原本就蠢蠢欲动的性器上。

鹤房再次被吓了一跳，连要捡浴球也忘了，僵着身子转回来，低下头看大平。

大平也看着他。或许是因为喝醉了，他目光有些痴，睫毛被打湿成一簇一簇的，连眼睛里也像被浸得发潮。他看见鹤房低头看他了也没把视线挪开，沿着隐约鼓胀起来的轮廓一路往上舔，舌尖被粗糙的布料蹭得发红，舔到顶端时还毫无知觉地勾了勾。

「……你干嘛……」鹤房底气不足地说着，并不坚定地去抓他攀着自己大腿上的手。大平毫不反抗地被他扯了手腕，听见他这么问，仿佛也没理解他到底想问什么，只眨了眨眼睛停顿了片刻，紧接着寻到半翘起来的头部，张开嘴隔着薄薄的布料含住了半个，歪着头吸吮的时候，能看见唾液将布料浸得更湿了。

鹤房深吸了一口气。

这真不是我趁人之危，也不是自制力出了问题——

他边想着边伸手过去，一把将湿成个落水小狗的大平从水里捞了出来。

-

「……我疼……」

大平小声说着，伸手往后去够鹤房。鹤房拽住他的手，拉着他往自己身上按，大平被他一下子顶进身体深处，拖长了的尾音跟着就是一断，大腿内侧哆嗦着，水珠顺着有些发红的皮肤往下流。

「你疼才怪。」鹤房不客气地揭穿他，喘着气，把他软绵绵往下趴的身体托住。「我让你转过来你才要硌得疼呢。」

他怕大平在浴缸边上撞疼了脊背，刻意让大平去扶着墙，要从背后做。大平起初还听话，被操了没两下就开始哼哼唧唧，胡搅蛮缠地非要转过身来，连装疼这种往常决不会用的法子都用得毫无心理压力。大平被他揭穿了，瞧起来也一点都没有觉得羞耻，小声地笑了起来，偶尔被鹤房顶得厉害了， 笑声也就跟着拐了个弯，颤抖着变成半声呻吟，意外地没有平日里半分克制。

他喝醉了怎么是这样的……

鹤房又好气又好笑，看他好像也确实有些站不住了，干脆就自己在浴缸里躺下来，把终于得偿所愿转过身的大平往身上抱。他去摸那个刚经受了蹂躏的穴口，手上沾了水，也分不清那地方究竟湿不湿，指尖探过去就被浅浅地咬住一半，内里热得要命，像这身体主人被酒意熏红的脸一样。

他还没来得及做什么，大平的手就已经伸了过来。那只手手指白皙修长，关节泛着浅浅的红色，显得那点青色的血管更加明显了，此刻没什么犹豫地就握住了鹤房涨得通红的性器，慢慢地顶住了他自己的身体，有些着急地往里送。

鹤房简直目瞪口呆。他眼看着大平尝试着往下坐，眉头皱起来，显出眉心一点皱纹。大平咬着嘴唇，像连呼吸都屏住了，他不得章法，刚坐下去一点，那根性器就抵着穴口的边缘滑出来，发出啵的一声，大平随之发出一声拉长的呜咽，说不好是气恼还是舒爽，听得鹤房心都一哆嗦。

他终于艰难地把鹤房整根吃了进去，没入到最深处的时候，整个人都忍不住发出一声叹息，像是这样被填满之后身心都得到了满足。他目光仍然发着痴，眼睛里红通通的，吐着舌尖喘着气的样子，简直比限制级漫画里的画面还要糟糕一些。

「我跟你说。」终于找回声音的时候鹤房说道，喉咙里干涩得厉害，他忍不住咽了咽口水。「你都是自找的。」

他不用看也知道自己浑身上下都发着红。

鹤房咬牙切齿，一把捏住坐在他身上晃晃悠悠的大平的腰，发了狠地操他。大平起初还硬撑着，没两下声音就发抖得厉害，眼看就要被操哭，扒在鹤房身上的胳膊自觉地环住鹤房的脖子，无论如何都要贴着鹤房，怎么都不肯放松。他一直怕被鹤房这样折腾——与其说是怕疼，不如说是怕被鹤房欺负得原形毕露——此刻酒精冲昏了头脑，他那点放不开早就被汹涌而来的快感冲击到不知哪个角落，射出来的时候人都哆嗦得不成样子，只伏在鹤房胸口上断断续续地喘气。

鹤房却不肯让他就这么休息。水温渐渐凉下来了，鹤房从他身体里抽出来，胡乱地用花洒冲洗了一下两个人被精液染脏了的肚子，把他往浴室外拎出去，凶狠地扔在床上。

他拿着毛巾，胡乱擦了两把大平，大平通红的眼睛从毛巾和凌乱的头发间看向他，装满了期待和平日里不怎么说出口的爱意。他喝醉之后意外地直白，目光里那些情感只差没有大声喊出口，此刻被泪水浸得发亮，毫不掩饰地被鹤房看了个清楚。

看得鹤房一愣。

他耳朵烫得厉害，一下子脖子后又爬上来一股热辣辣的羞耻，像情窦初开的毛头小子。他被这样异样的情绪气急了，涨红着脸想着怎么也要给这人点颜色瞧瞧，把毛巾往大平脸上一扔，拨开对方泛着红的膝盖，恶狠狠地又重新顶进他潮湿柔软的身体里。

大平刚被遮了视线就又被重新破开了身体，在毛巾底下发出了湿得要命的一声喘息。他看起来清醒了一点，自己去把挡住脸的毛巾拽开，紧紧地攥在手里，攥得毛巾边缘简直都要变形了。

鹤房俯下身去吻他，简直想把他整个人都给捏碎了。他喘着气，咬着大平的下唇，含混不清地对大平说：「叫声哥哥听听。」

「……我不……」大平追着他的嘴唇，贪心地又贴上来亲了他一口，这才迟钝地回答道。「我才是哥哥……」

这倒还记得清楚啊。

「这跟年龄没关系，快叫！」鹤房催他，伸手去揉他的嘴唇，被他伸出舌头勾住了手指，舔得湿漉漉的。「你现在被我操成这样还不肯叫？」

「不叫。」大平含混地说。「我不知道我自己什么样……」

「你今天真的是……你想看是吗？」鹤房说着，终于连他自己头脑也发昏了，把被遗忘在床上的手机拿了过来。「你给我等着。」

他解开了锁屏，点开了录像，按下了红色的摄影按钮。

「叫哥哥。」他命令道，从屏幕里盯着大平不安分地扭动的身体，忍不住将手伸过去，在他腰上掐了一把。

「不叫……唔……」大平抵抗着，不知道为什么意外地坚决。「不要叫，汐恩才是臭小孩……」

突然间被扣上臭小孩帽子的鹤房：我看你是活腻了。

「臭小孩？」他凶恶地问。「你当我这个臭小孩现在在干什么呢？」

他去摸大平重新又挺立起来的性器，手一捏就被沾得满手湿。

「那这样吧。」鹤房说着，缓慢地摩挲着他发涨的性器。「那你叫我一声哥哥（오빠）。」

「不要。」大平拒绝得更迅速了。「你说那是女孩子叫——」

他呛着了，边咳嗽边哀哀地呜咽起来，像被欺负狠了的小动物。鹤房扳着他的膝盖，又快又狠地干他，他被鹤房抵着前列腺一下下顶蹭个没完，痉挛一般地颤着腿根，好半天才找回说话的能力。

「哥哥！咳……别……」他立刻松了口，伸手去拉鹤房的手腕，想叫鹤房别再把他几乎折成一个对折。他又想说痛了，脑袋里糊成一团又说不出来，最后也只是混沌地重复着刚刚说过的话，黏糊糊地喃喃叫着：「哥哥……」

鹤房终于满意了。他结束了录像，点开那段视频直接放给大平，大平像是被欺负了一般捂着脸，视线倒是直勾勾地盯着屏幕里被操得胡言乱语的自己看，没等怎么看清， 又被鹤房托着脑袋亲了一口。他把胳膊重新抱回鹤房脖子上，专心地追着鹤房柔软的嘴唇，把什么视频什么称呼之类的东西，全都抛到了脑后。

-

「鹤房汐恩。」有个发哑的声音低低地叫着。「起床了。」

鹤房不堪其扰，一伸手就捞到半截腰，准确地把自己拱到对方身前，把对方撞得仰面躺倒。他闭着眼睛，胡乱地把那个人一整个笼罩在自己怀里抱好，直到脑袋终于清醒了过来，才睁开了眼睛。

大平顶着一头因为没有被吹干而睡出来的乱毛，谴责地盯着他看。

「看我干什么。」鹤房嘟囔着，又埋回到他胸前蹭了蹭。「怎么还叫我全名的。」

「谁叫你不起床？我是叫不醒你。」大平毫不愧疚。

「唉，明明昨天还亲亲密密地叫我哥哥……」

鹤房直起身子，像头小熊一样伸了个懒腰，发出惬意的叹息。他重新睁开眼睛时，大平仿佛被点了暂停，直愣愣地盯着他看，神情看起来傻极了。

「你说什么鬼东西……」大平不是很确定地说他。「我怎么可能叫你哥哥，我是你哥还差不多。」

「你不信啊？」鹤房颇为得意地挑起一边眉毛。「我可有证据的。」

「你做梦有的证据吗？」大平拍他一巴掌，拍在鹤房赤裸的肩膀上，拍出鹤房嗷的一声。「醒醒啊。」

「所以你就不信是吗？」鹤房被激起了奇妙的胜负心，伸手去摸被扔到一边的手机。「你给我等着。」

他解开锁，翻开了最近删除的文件夹，恢复了前一天刚刚删掉的那个文件。

「你自己看！」他一边说，一边把头仰得高高的。

他去找衣服穿，刚站起身就听到砰的一声。他回过头，大平和他的手机之间隔了有一米远，此刻大平正目瞪口呆地缩成一团，盯着那个不断发出些糟糕声音的屏幕看。

让我死了吧。大平想——他甚至连对方性器没入自己身体时挤出的细微水声都听得见。

「听到了吧？」鹤房耀武扬威地说，对他晃了晃手机，确保他把那几声几乎叫破了音的「哥哥」听得清清楚楚。「昨天晚上还在叫我哥哥呢。」

他没有得到大平的回应，事实上大平已经僵住了，连眼睛都不眨一下，只是从脖子到脸颊，渐渐漫上一层显眼的红色。鹤房心情舒畅极了，看他这样子实在是好玩，一屁股又坐到他面前去，吧唧亲了他一口。

「醒醒啊。」他愉快地说着，把刚才大平用来说他的话原封不动地还了回去。

「你……」大平迟钝地开口，连声音都哆嗦了。「你是变态吗？！你怎么还……还拍……」

「我都删了，是你不相信我才恢复的。」鹤房耍无赖地回答道。「我拍了这个怎么了，拍了你就不喜欢我了吗？」

大平瞪着他，难得把眼睛瞪得这么大，看起来一点都不困了。他头顶都在冒烟，看着鹤房笑眯眯的脸，又气又拿鹤房没办法，最后一头撞过去，把鹤房撞倒在床上。

「喜欢。」他恶声恶气地闷在鹤房肚子上，不甘不愿地说，想了想又把语气放得更凶了些：「删掉！」

鹤房胡乱揉着他乱七八糟的后脑勺，笑得大声极了。大平人简直都要被过量的羞耻给烧化了，揪着鹤房刚套上的那件T恤生着闷气，到底还是没忍住，又把脑袋往鹤房热乎乎的手心里拱了拱。

\- end -


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥喜欢你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc / 逻辑不通 / 全是bug / dirty talk预警  
> 只想开车，不小心写成了前一篇的后续。  
> 管他呢，反正我是开心了（again

-

大平随手把手机丢到一边，往前一趴，拖着脸去看正端着手机玩游戏的鹤房。

「汐恩啊。」大平很感兴趣地问道。「你最近怎么回事？」

「什么怎么回事？」鹤房从游戏里抽空瞥了他一眼。「在说什么？」

「我看了你的交换日记呀。」大平说着，用胳膊肘往前爬了两步，张嘴要咬鹤房。「大平 祥生くん又是怎么回事啊。」

「哎哎哎！」鹤房手肘上突然挨了一口，吓了一大跳，手机差一点脱手而出，险之又险地被他抓住了个边。他汗毛全吓得立了起来，刚想撸起袖子给面前这个不知死活的人一点教训，原本咬着他的那张嘴又松了力气，用湿润的嘴唇含住了方才被咬的地方，舌尖在被咬出来的牙印上讨好地蹭了蹭，像还没断奶的小狗。

刚才危险地被抓住了的手机终于在他又一哆嗦之下从他手里滑出去，结结实实砸在了大平头上。

「哎不是……」鹤房又气又觉得好笑，连忙翻身起来给他揉脑袋。「看吧，做坏事要受报应的。」

「我做什么了啊。」大平眼泪汪汪地叨咕着。「我明明什么都没做……」

「咬人还叫没做吗？说你是布丁狗你还真当自己是狗吗？」鹤房凶巴巴地回答他，相当不客气地拿两条腿圈住他，把他往自己身边拢。「你刚才说什么来着？」

「什么？哦。」大平甩了甩脑袋，自动自觉地往后靠去，方便鹤房拱到他胸口来。「我说你最近怎么回事，干什么总对我用敬语……什么祥生くん啊大平 祥生くん啊请问啊之类的，你干什么啊。」

「不好玩吗？」鹤房抱着他，舒适地在他胸前蹭了蹭脑袋。「不好玩的话下次不说了。」

「没说不好玩。」大平捏了捏他毛绒绒的发根。「你该不会是良心发现了，终于肯正视我比你大了吧？明明前几天还在逼我叫你哥哥来着。」

鹤房抬起头，眯着眼睛审视地看大平的脸。大平的表情十分从容——显然有些过分从容了，因此显得有些假——随着鹤房越凑越近，大平终于有些心虚地眨了眨眼，眼神是控制住了没有移开，露在头发外的耳朵尖却越来越红。

「哦……」鹤房拖长了声音，一副「我懂了」的样子，小声笑了起来，看起来得意极了。「我知道了，你原来还在想叫我哥哥那件事啊……」

他撑起身子往前挪了挪，居高临下地俯视着大平，把大平整个笼罩在他的影子下。大平也不知道是期待还是害怕，眼睛亮晶晶的，在他的注视下咬住了嘴唇，往他靠着的抱枕上又缩了缩。

「不要紧。」鹤房揉揉他的脑袋，亲昵地撞了撞他的额头。「哥哥喜欢你。」

大平顿了顿，翻身想往抱枕堆里藏。鹤房把他扒住，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，大平抿着嘴，耳朵红得简直要烫手了，底气不足地看着鹤房近在眼前的笑，犹豫了片刻，还是慢腾腾地伸出了手，去解鹤房本来就没系几颗的扣子。

-

「所以说。」大平将那根被他舔得湿漉漉的性器吐出来，半是埋怨半是撒娇地说道。「你不打算好好地叫我几声哥哥吗？毕竟我现在也算比你大一岁呢。」

「你就那么想让我叫你哥？」鹤房挑了挑眉问。

他不满意地拿涨红的性器顶端去顶大平的嘴唇，大平于是又顺从地张开嘴，重新把他含了进去。话是没法说出来了，只变成了堵在喉咙里的几个含混的音节，然而大平抬起来看他的眼睛里却明明白白的，写满了确实是很想被叫几声。

「也是。」鹤房脑子里冒出了些模模糊糊的想法，瞬间想通了，自己对自己点了点头。「总不能就老是我欺负你啊。」

他清了清嗓子，伸手去摸着大平的后脑勺，大平略长的头发蓬松柔软地贴着他，随着上下吞吐的的动作而蹭着他的手心。

「咳！」他刻意提高了声音，打定了主意要引起大平的主意，说什么也要让大平把他接下来的话听个清楚。

「祥生哥哥。」他小声说，拇指在大平毛茸茸的发根上缓慢地揉搓着，因为大平把他吞得深了些而控制不住地喘息着。「请问你现在舒服吗？」

大平狠狠一激灵。

他一下子失了分寸，被鹤房的性器顶到了喉咙口的软肉，咳嗽着攀着鹤房的大腿，抬起头去看鹤房。鹤房看上去毫无异状，白皙的皮肤下浮着一层情欲带来的潮红，上挑的眼睛笑得弯弯的，看起来毫无攻击性。然而大平把他方才说的话听了个一清二楚，原本就不甚灵光的头脑更被搅成一团浆糊，只张着嘴喘着气，被鹤房伸手过来，抹了一把被唾液和前液沾得一塌糊涂的下巴。

「祥生哥哥？」鹤房说着，轻柔地把他按倒在床上，伸手去捏他已经挺立起来的乳尖。「请问我还没有碰这里，为什么它已经立起来了呢？」

大平混混沌沌地听他说着，后知后觉地发现他连叫哥哥都选择了比较正式的说法，语气听起来疏远而正式，偏偏手上揉捏的动作一点也不生疏。他被掐得呜咽了一声，被鹤房这样直白地说出他的反应之后，感觉像是被剥开了外皮裸露在光天化日之下，还遗留着的那点羞耻心顺着后背爬升的快感疯长起来，他喘着气，想要蜷缩起来，又被鹤房按住了合拢的膝盖，不肯叫他缩成一团。

「你很热。」鹤房实事求是地说道，尽可能地保持着语气的冷淡，探进大平身体里的手指向上一勾，大平绷紧了的身体就跟着一弹。「你觉得我这样碰你舒服吗？」

他暂时闭上了嘴，停下来看大平。大平一只手捂着脸，指缝里露出来的眼神又软又湿，眼下的皮肤通红通红的，看上去比喝醉了的那次还要红得更严重些。他另一只手伸了过来，松松地握在了鹤房的手腕上，直到鹤房又重新按了按他哆嗦得厉害的身体内部，才困难地发出了声音。

「你能快点进来吗……？」他问，几乎不怎么敢看鹤房了。「你别说了……」

「好的。」鹤房又笑了。「接下来我会按照祥生哥哥希望的……」

他把手指抽出来，俯下身子，强硬地挪开大平挡着脸的那只手，先给了大平一个短促的亲吻。

「……来操祥生哥哥。」

他声音发着哑，看着大平湿得像是已经要受不了了的眼睛，低低地说道。

-

「不……」

大平声音哆嗦着，颤巍巍地连后半截都说不出来。他狼狈极了，全身好像湿得像刚从水里被捞出来，伸手想去捂鹤房的嘴，手伸过去就被鹤房抓过去咬了一口指节，只好捏紧了拳头，试图抵抗像是要能把他拉得跌落悬崖一般的羞耻和情潮。

「不是你要我叫的吗？哥哥？」鹤房问，急促的呼吸声就响在大平耳旁，一点也没打算放过大平。「你说着不要，但是里面却……里面却看起来很喜欢我这么叫，你让我很苦恼啊。」

他作势要从大平的身体里抽离出去。大平的身体内部已经被他操得足够潮湿柔软，早就尝到了甜头，立刻就违背了主人的意志——主人其实也并不想要让他离开——湿漉漉地挽留着入侵者。他一直退出到快要整根拔出，被泛着红的穴口含着半个顶端，直到大平终于拿着同样湿得快要滴水的目光看他时，才又重新操进深处，顶得大平声音都快没了，小腹绷得紧紧的，几乎是在痉挛。

鹤房心情愉快得很。他算是发现了，他每次一叫大平哥哥，大平整个身体都会忍不住哆嗦一下，像是被戳中了什么精神上的敏感点，随即又会因为这样的反应而羞耻得恨不得就此消失，软得人都没什么力气抵抗了，随便鹤房为所欲为。他把大平托起来，大平立刻抱住他的脖子，把头埋在了他的肩膀上。他往肩头看了一眼，大平又露出了和喝醉时差不多的眼神，有一点发痴，张着嘴吐着舌尖，好像被他从精神上和肉体上两面夹击，又有些失了神。

「哥哥，我想请问你一下。」鹤房凑过去小声问，没忍住亲了大平的耳朵尖一口，大平迟钝地抖了抖脑袋，像在抖毛的小狗。「你是比较喜欢看清楚自己是被怎么样操的那种吗？」

他现在也没什么心思来保持着冷淡的语气了，也顾不得敬语说得乱七八糟，好在大平也根本没那些精神来想他的话。

「上次我拍你被操的视频给你看，你看起来很喜欢。」他说，把大平又埋下去的脑袋抬了起来，凑过去亲吻大平。大平最开始被他吻住了，虽然反应迟钝了些，还是好好地抱着他的脖子回应了他，被狠顶了两下就开始喘不上气，呜呜哼着躲鹤房。鹤房不肯松开他，硬是捏着他的脸吻了个够，终于能够重新呼吸时大平急促地喘着气，几乎瘫在了鹤房的肩膀上，被吮吸得发红的舌尖若有若无地碰着鹤房的肩膀，一滴汗顺着鹤房的侧颈流下来，又被大平下意识地舔掉。

「看起来真的很喜欢。」鹤房亲昵地摩挲着他湿透了的后脑勺。「连提起这个来，你都比平常射得快一些。」

大平慢慢地聚焦起已经涣散了半天的眼神，视野里一片混沌不清。他能看到鹤房的肩膀和脖颈，白皙的一片，在他狭窄昏暗的视野里随着鹤房的动作而摇晃着，鹤房的声音低低的，就近在他的耳边，潮热的呼吸打在他的侧脸上，让他羞耻地觉得安心。

他艰难地把自己往鹤房脖子边上拖近了些，脑袋乱成一团浆糊，张嘴去舔鹤房侧颈上的那颗痣。

「你能……你能快点射吗……」他含混地说着，觉得自己连声音都快要能拧出水来，不由得更羞耻了。「别说了……」

他脑子发昏，不知怎么就想起鹤房之前对他说过的话，紧贴着鹤房泛红的耳朵，小声说道：「……哥哥喜欢你。」

-

「……说起来汐恩现在是这里面最小的一个了啊，而且和我们有年龄差的，应该叫我们哥哥的。」木全隔着话筒，耀武扬威地对对面的鹤房示威。

「对啊，也不知道哪天能等到他叫，什么碧海哥啊，翔也哥啊……」金城拿手指一个个地点着人。「祥生哥什么的。」

「那不太可能吧。」大平笑嘻嘻地搭腔。「你看他就不是会叫的样子。」

「我不会吗？我这么成熟稳重！」鹤房理直气壮地为自己喊冤。另外三个人一言难尽地看着他，他左右看看，冤枉地说道：「怎么了啊！」

「汐恩还问怎么了啊，他说他自己成熟稳重哎！」临走前木全夸张地说道，不赞同地摇了摇头。「明明我才是最稳重的……算了，还是碧海最稳重吧。」

鹤房全当没听见，晃晃悠悠地走到正在收拾稿件的大平身边，若无其事地瞟了两眼周围，才凑近过去，低声问道：「想听我叫哥哥啊？」

大平面无表情地抬起头，瞟了他一眼。

「我回去叫啊？」鹤房真诚地说道。「你想听多少我叫你多少次。」

大平埋着头，浅色的发丝下耳朵越来越红。他终于收好了稿件，把稿件卷成圆圆的一捆，握在手里捏了捏，觉得软硬度刚好。

「不想！」

他心虚得要命，耳朵脖子红成一片，险些连化好的妆都掩盖不了通红的脸色。他拿着那卷稿件，咬牙切齿地抬起来打鹤房，鹤房躲了两下没躲开，看见他始终不肯抬起眼睛来和自己对视，又笑出了声，边笑边大声哀嚎。快走到门口了的木全和金城受惊地回过头来，木全眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，惊恐地问道：「怎么了？」

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是变态。

**Author's Note:**

> 说好的短打呢。  
> 呵。就算是忙疯了我也还是我。  
> 废话制造机人设从未崩溃。


End file.
